desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Me and My Town
"Me and My Town" is the 96th episode of Desperate Housewives. Plot Susan Katherine brought Mike cookies and he realizes she hasn't told Susan yet about their relationship, as she is looking for the right time. Katherine walks out and runs into Susan, who says Jackson is just getting a few stitches and wonders who Katherine is visiting. Susan goes into Mike's room and wonders where the cookies came from. Mike refused to answer her question. Susan goes to Katherine and explains she's upset that a friend of hers is dating Mike. Katherine is uncomfortable throughout the conversation. Susan then discovers Katherine is the one who send Mike cookies and stalks out. Katherine charges after her and apologizes but to no avail. Susan then confronts Bree, who says she didn't think it was her place to tell Susan and that Katherine should tell her. Susan says that's not good enough and not telling is the same thing as lying to her face. Bree then tells Susan that she's mad at herself for letting her marriage fall apart during a rough patch, since she obviously still loves Mike. Susan wonders what she's supposed to do, Bree says tell Mike how she feels or move on. Susan calls Katherine after that to approve Katherine and Mike's relationship. Lynette The cops ask Tom and Lynette a few more questions while Tom is getting his injuries treated, specifically regarding the fight between the club owner Schilling and Porter. Lynette denies that Porter had threatened Warren Schilling. In the Scavo house Lynette admits to Tom that Porter did threaten Schilling, despite Tom's denial. She says she heard him threaten Schilling and doesn't know what happened next. Lynette says they will protect their son even if he killed six people. Lynette later visits Anne Schilling at the hospital and tells her that her husband is blaming Porter. Anne says Porter would never do something like that. Lynette hands Anne a big wad of cash in an envelope to send Anne away. Lynette later drops off Anne at the bus station. Lynette hands her the money and tells her to not contact Porter when the baby comes. Lynette and Tom will do what they can from a distance. Anne admits that she was never pregnant and leaves. Lynette later asks Porter if he burned down the club and he replies that he didn't do it. Porter then asks whether she knows Anne's whereabouts, Lynette tells him that she doesn't know. Bree Bree is chatting with the doctor who says Orson should be released today and she discovers that he is snoring loudly due to the injury to his septum. The doctor says a simple surgical procedure will take care of it. However, Orson objects to do the surgery. She says it's absolutely necessary as she's under a lot of stress with the launch of her book. Orson later begs Bree to let him sleep in his bed by promising not to snore. To prevent snoring, he makes two cups of chamomile tea and puts sleeping pills in Bree's. As he brings her the tea, she tells him that she already took a sleeping pill. He grabs the tea back from her before he goes to sleep. The next morning Orson intercepts a call from Andrew at the department store, where Bree was supposed to be ten minutes previously for the cooking demonstration. As she and Orson rush about she drinks the tea that was still on her bedside table. Bree walks up to the demo kitchen and acts goofy. In the doctor's office, Bree says Orson has agreed to the surgery. The doctor senses Orson is apprehensive. Bree says he's terrified but she doesn't care, since he owes her one. She also explains about the balance of power in a marriage but the doctor doesn't understand. The doctor calls his lover and makes them promise that they won't grow into one of those couples that makes each other crazy. His lover, who is Andrew, replies that he already made him crazy. Gabrielle Gabrielle Solis goes to the hospital to visit Carlos and she is informed there's a bone fragment impinging on his optic nerve and Carlos could restore his vision in a month if it is removed. Carlos and Gaby are thrilled, but Gaby is also nervous about how she will look when Carlos can see. Gaby is then seen crying on the porch to Susan, who thinks Gaby should be thrilled not sad. Edie passes by and tells her to stop whining as she's got a month to diet and exercise. However, Gaby's new quest for healthy food gets pushback from her daughters. The surgeon later had a cancellation and they can fit Carlos in this Friday. Gaby tries to convince Carlos to postpone his surgery but Carlos insists to be done as scheduled. Gaby tells him later that night to be prepared that she is no longer as beautiful as she was. He says he's told her he will always think she's beautiful as he reminiscent their night of their proposal. Edie Meanwhile, Dave is stopped by a couple of cops to ask a few questions about the fire. The police say they know it was arson and that the body in the storage room is as yet unidentifiable. They also tell him he's a hero and he should be proud of himself. Dave goes to visit Mike. Mike wants to thank him for saving his life. Dave is humbled by his gratitude and asks him to become his brother since he had lost one. Later, Dave is watching news about the fire and found out that the death toll has risen to 7. Edie is worried that Dave is obsessed and says she heard the police are looking at Porter Scavo as she's always thought Porter was trouble. In the end of the episode, Dave walks up to the cops and explains he remembered seeing Porter coming out from back near the storage room on the night of the fire. Notes *The title comes from a song in the Stephen Sondheim musical "Anyone Can Whistle". *Gale Harold's motorcycle accident forced the producers to write his character Jackson out of this episode. *Although credited, the younger actors who portray Preston Scavo (Max Carver), Parker Scavo (Joshua Logan Moore) and Penny Scavo (Kendall Applegate) do not appear in this episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 5